


Two of a Kind

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You and I are twins so if I sound like beached whale you would too, yes?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a gift for hbics over at [Once Upon a Land](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/).

“Sestra?”

The response from Sarah sounded like a sigh mixed with a groan. She tilted her head to the side and watched her closely.

“What Helena?”

“May I turn on more of the music?” Helena asked a question but she didn’t wait for a response before reaching for the radio.

Sarah’s mouth quirked in a slight, barely there smile. “Go ahead but no singing, yeah? You sound like a beached whale when you sing.”

“You and I are twins so if I sound like beached whale you would too, yes?”

“Fuck you, Helena.” Sarah laughed. “Fine, go ahead and sing but just for that comment I’m going to sing too.”

Helena smiled. “Then we will be beached whales together, Sestra.”


End file.
